1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automobile parts, more specifically to a barrier used on an automobile door that minimizes noise entry into the automobile and dust and water entry into the door structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Barriers are presently used in automobiles to prevent the passage of water and dust, typically from outside of the vehicle, into the door structure. A clear or transparent polymer sheet is used as a barrier. An adhesive, pre-applied to the barrier, is used to bond the barrier to the vehicle door frame. The adhesive is usually pressure sensitive. Pressure is applied, manually, to the opposite side of the barrier from which the adhesive is applied, and as a result the barrier is attached to the frame of the door. Pressure is able to be applied in the correct position on the barrier because a technician can easily see, through the transparent barrier, where on the opposite side of the barrier the adhesive bead is located.
Barriers that combine a sound attenuation layer with a clear polymer layer in a laminate are also known. The sound attenuation layer of the laminated barrier is typically opaque. Thus, an operator installing the barrier cannot see where the adhesive bead is placed and does not know where to specifically apply pressure to cause the barrier to bond properly to the door frame.
In some instances, a portion of the barrier is pinched in a thermoforming process, thus, forming a raised rib upon which adhesive material is placed. When the barrier includes a pinched portion, the location of the raised rib and the adhesive thereon can generally be determined from the side of the barrier opposite the raised rib. However, in many instances, a flat contact surface is required on the front face of the barrier. When the barrier contact surface is not pinched in any way, locating the adhesive from the opposite side of the barrier from which the adhesive is applied is difficult.
What is desired is a simple, flat sound, water and dust barrier that includes a way of locating the position of a bead of adhesive material from the side of the barrier opposite from the side to which the adhesive bead is applied.